dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Rankin
Rankin is a minor character in Season Five of Showtime's series [[Dexter (show)|''DEXTER.'' ]] He is one of Dexter's few kills that doesn't fit The Code of Harry. He mouths off to Dexter at a rundown waterside store...and meets his end in the restroom. Description Rankin is of medium height with a long, scraggly beard and thick auburn hair. He has a wide, sloping forehead and fashions his hair in the shape of a mullet. For clothes, he wears a long-sleeved, gray striped shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and a torn, blue jean vest. He also wears tight fitting jeans and boots. He appears to be in his mid-30s. Rankin was surprisingly physically strong in his fight with Dexter -- even though Dexter is a martial artist who has proven himself capable of taking down foes larger than himself in hand-to-hand combat and shifting dead weight around after knocking people out, Rankin was able to grab hold of Dexter when he lunged at him in a rage, stopping his forward momentum completely and shoving him backwards against a wall. However, Rankin could not defend himself after being stunned by Dexter's headbutt. Personality In his limited interaction with Dexter, Rankin is shown to be a boorish, surly, abrasive, obnoxious, rude man with little-to-no patience and a short fuse. Dexter first encounters Rankin as he angrily sifts through the store to find the key to the bathroom. When he spots Dexter, he takes offense to the way Dexter is staring at him and angrily calls him a retard. After Dexter follows him into the bathroom, Rankin realizes he is about to retaliate, and angrily asks him what his problem is. When Dexter attack hims with an anchor, Rankin immediately fights back. Summary * "My Bad" After Rita's death, Dexter prepares to leave everything behind, including Harrison, disappear, and start anew. After several miles on the water, he stops off at a fuel dock to refuel his boat. He then enters the nearby store for supplies and finds a man (Rankin) angrily calling out for an attendant. When nobody appears, Rankin reaches behind the counter and searches around until he finds the key to the bathroom. As he turns around and spots Dexter, he takes offense to the way Dexter is staring at him and calls him a retard before moving past him to the restroom. Dexter, even though he knows that he should let it go, decides to follow Rankin. Dexter enters the bathroom behind Rankin and grabs the small anchor used as a theft-deterrent for the bathroom key. Rankin sees him do this and shouts at him as he realizes Dexter is about to retaliate after he called him a retard. Refusing to be intimidated, Rankin angrily asks Dexter what his problem is, and Dexter tells him that his wife had died that week and it was his fault. However, Rankin, not caring about Dexter's grief, rudely responds by saying, "Well, I'm real sorry for your fucking loss, but your dead wife can suck my dick." This causes Dexter to uncharacteristically attack him, lunging at him with the anchor. While Rankin is able to defend himself at first, by grabbing Dexter's anchor arm and shoving him against the wall, Dexter surprise attacks him with a headbutt. He shoves Rankin through the wooden cubicle and to the floor before bludgeoning him to death with the anchor. Dexter immediately breaks down after and screams. As he backs away from Rankin's body, Dexter imagines a moment of internal dialogue with Harry, who tells Dexter that it was the first human thing he has done since Rita's death. However, Dexter never shows signs of remorse for killing Rankin. It is unknown if Dexter disposed of Rankin's body. He could have used his boat to drop it in the water somewhere but, since he immediately returned to attend Rita's funeral, it's likely that he didn't take time for a cleanup. Violation of The Code * Nothing is known of Rankin's background so, when Dexter killed him, it violated "The Code." It is not shown if Dexter researches Rankin later. * Jimbo's, the name of the establishment, is painted on a wall outside. The store is likely based on Jimbo's Place, an actual fish shack (now closed) in Virginia Key, FL (not far from Miami). Trivia *Rankin is the first character to be killed by Dexter in Season Five. *Rankin is the first character to be impulsively killed by Dexter. Gallery Dexter fuels his boat 1.PNG|Dexter fuels his boat Fuel dock store 2.PNG|Jimbo's fuel dock and store Jimbo's.PNG|Jimbo's in blue lettering Dexter outside fuel dock store 3.PNG|Dexter walks to store Rankin yelling at counter 4.PNG|Rankin yells for help at the counter Rankin and Dexter 5.PNG|Rankin insuts Dexter Dexter follows Rankin 7.PNG|Dexter follows Rankin Rankin in restroom 8.PNG|Rankin in restroom Rankin 9.PNG Rude Rankin 6.PNG Dexter reaches for anchor 11.PNG|Dexter reaches for the anchor Dexter opens anchor 12.PNG|Dexter opens the anchor Dexter spattered with Rankin's blood 13.PNG|Dexter spattered with Rankin's blood Dexter and Rankin's body 14.PNG|Dexter and Rankin's battered body Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Minor characters Category:Dexter's kills outside The Code Category:Killed by Dexter Category:Killed at close range Category:Blood not taken Category:Murder Victims Category:Indexter